ironthroneroleplaygamefandomcom-20200213-history
The Westerlands
"Fools look at the Westerlands and see gold. Fools see our wealth and call it strength. Gold is just another rock. The Westerlands are strong because of House Lannister. From strong leadership comes unity; from unity comes power." ―Tywin Lannister The Westerlands The Westerlands is one of the constituent regions of the Seven Kingdoms. It was formerly a sovereign realm known as the Kingdom of the Rock before the Targaryen conquest. The Westerlands are ruled from the castle of Casterly Rock by House Lannister. It is one of the smaller regions of the Seven Kingdoms geographically but has one of the larger populations. It is also immensely rich in natural resources, particularly metals. Predominantly mountainous, the hills of the Westerlands are riddled with veins of gold and silver, the mining of which has made the Lannisters and their bannermen immensely rich; the abundance of iron also allows them to easily forge weapons and military equipment. While the Lannister armies are not as huge as those of the Reach, they are the best-equipped in the realm with heavily-armored soldiers and cavalry. Bastards born in the Westerlands are given the surname Hill. People of the Westerlands are collectively known as Westermen and are referred to, colloquially, as "lions" in reference to the sigil of House Lannister. Colloquially, Westermen are also referred to as Lannisters. History Wars and Battles The War of the Seven Kings (298 AC - 301 AC) Ser Jaime Lannister lead a host of 30,000 troops from the Westerlands with the orders to attack the Riverlands by his father Tywin Lannister. In retribution for the abduction of Tyron Lannister by Catelyn Stark. Waging the first battle of the War of the Seven Kingdoms at the Golden Tooth. Momentously overcoming the Rivermen, Ser Jaime lays siege to Rivverun while Lord Tyrin overcomes a host of Northmen at Green Fork. The siege continues until Jaime is lured away and decisively defeated by Robb Stark's forces at the Whispering Wood. During the Battle of the Camps which was a crushing blow to the leaderless Lannister army. Victims to a night raid the Westermen were easily slaughtered. Afterwards Northern forces lead by Jon Umber mount an offensive to push the Westermen out of the Riverlands. As they lost ground, Westermen troops scorched the lands of Raventree. Lord Umber harried the Westermen forces past Stone Hedge and to Harrenhal. Cutting Tywin Lannister from Casterly Rock. Steffon Lannister and his men are ambushed at Oxcross by Brynden "Blackfish" Tully, slauhgtering the Lannister forces who were completely unprepared.The loss nigh crippling the Westerman army until Tywin catches wind of an imminent attack on King's Landing. After which he vacates Harrenhal allowing it to be seized by the Blackfish. During this stage of the war, Lord Tywin Lannister splits the considerable might of the Westerman force multiple times until he is ultimately crushed by Renly Baratheon. At the end of the war, of the two eligible heirs of Casterly Rock, Ser Jaime was executed and Martyn Lannister was elevated to Lord Paramount of the Westerlands. The War of the Exiles/First Targaryen Invasion (310 AC - 312 AC) Martyn Lannister receives a letter from his cousin, Tyrion Lannister to stand against Renly Baratheon with what remained of House Lannister, though he did not respond to Tyrion or heed his King's call to arms he did marshall Westerland men at Cornfield. As the preparations for the assaults began on the eastern coast of the Iron kingdom. The Westermen finally began a march east with clandestine intentions. Eventually the quiet Lion Martyn arrived at the border of the Stormlands and Crownlands just as the royal host was intercepted by the invaders. The Westermen did not choose a side to support so instead they watched. After the battle, The Westerlands were shamed for Martyn's inaction. It was without question that the command of the Westerland army went directly to the King of the Iron Throne and he was sent to secure Kingslanding against the Targaryens. As the battle for Kingslanding raged, the Little Lion only ordered an attack once the powerful Targaryen Dragon, Drogon, was felled by Blackfyre weaponry. At the end of this war the West was once again reprimanded for Martyn's inactions and stained irreparably. First Reclaiment War (340AC-342AC) The Sea Lion Lord Lannister had been given a special order directly from the King. He gathered an army at Lannisport. Along with this army, a fleet gathered in his docks. Despite all the news from the war, he remained steadfast with his orders from the crown. Finally after nearly two moons the Lannisfleet sailed to the Iron Islands. It was dawn one week after departure when alarms sounded out across the Isles. Warships dressed in Lannister gold surged up upon the Iron Islands. The soldiers of the Westerlands arrived in force and the Ironborn were near helpless as Blacktyde, Harlaw, and Great Wyk were sacked. Several towns and villages were set ablaze as the Westerlands. Lord Lannister himself personally seeing the execution of Lords Harlaw, Blacktyde, and Saltcliffe. The West departed the Iron Islands after three weeks, leaving the isles as they often left the Greenlands. Scarred, vulnerable, and traumatized. Word of this reached Winterfell from Lord Greyjoy’s Nuncle. Mallister’s fleet sailed for the Iron Islands a week later with supplies to support the brutalized Isles. Nuncle Greyjoy rallies the surviving Ironborn and combines their fleet with Mallister’s swearing revenge against the West. Dornish Rebellions (356AC) TBA Second Targaryen Invasion/War for the Vale (368AC-370AC) TBA Second Reclaiment War (370AC-372AC) TBA Houses Sworn to House Lannister of Casterly Rock The principle noble houses sworn to House Lannister of Casterly Rock are: * House Banefort of Banefort ** House Algood of Wing Crest ** House Hamell of the Horn * House Brax of Hornvale ** House Drox of Cleft Keep ** House Ferren of Black Burrow * House Broom of Broomfort ** House Bettley of Beetlefort ** House Foote of the Arch * House Crakehall of Crakehall ** House Hawthorne of the Wreaths ** House Stackspear of Stackspear ** House Yew of Hard Oak * House Farman of Fair Castle ** House Clifton of Clifshore * House Lannister of Lannisport ** House Lannet of Lannisport ** House Lanny of Lannisport ** House Lantell of Lannisport * House Lefford of Golden Tooth ** House Greenfield of Greenfield ** House Sarsfield of Sarsfield * House Lydden of Deep Den ** House Estren of Wyndhall ** House Plumm of Prune Hall * House Marbrand of Ashemark ** House Doggett of Cloudview Keep ** House Moreland of Blue Field * House Payne of Great Gash ** House Jast of Deepcrown ** House Myatt of Oldcrown * House Prester of Feastfires ** House Kenning of Kayce ** House Peckleden of Oldstars ** House Yarwyck of Great Guard * House Serrett of Silverhill ** House Falwell of Brightjest ** House Kyndwell of Brightcrest * House Swyft of Cornfield ** House Garner of the Parley ** House Turnberry of Clickfield * House Westerling of The Crag ** House Lorch of Long Lock ** House Sarwyck of Riverspring ** House Spicer of Tarbeck Hall There are also a number of unlanded houses sword directly to Casterly Rock. These include * House Hetherspoon of Casterly Rock * House Rutigar of Casterly Rock * House Vikary of Casterly Rock * House Westford of Casterly Rock Category:Locations Category:The Westerlands Category:Regions of Westeros Category:House Lannister Category:The Kingdom of the Iron Throne Category:Kingdom of the Iron Throne